Holidays and Festivals
There are now four official seasons within Vortua and each will be used to decide on birthdays as well as holidays if you so wish. Each has roughly 91 days per season that will be displayed as the day of the season. For example dates are shown as: “54th of Yeif” “83rd of Beatha” and so on. The Seasons Esene This is marked by the Festival of Lights, held by the Yui, as the weather begins to warm and the ice covering the lands melt to give birth to new life. Profane activity tends die down and the world experiences a peaceful welcome into the new year. Yeif The single sun within the sky of Vortua begins to heat up the land in the season of Yeif as life around Vortua is slowly blossoming into full bloom. It isn’t uncommon for citizens to go swimming or enjoy the other lakes within the world, just be sure to watch out for profane. Finrai The heat begins to die down as the days become shorter and the nights become longer. The Mother Tree’s leaves turn a myriad of colors from glistening golds to warm reds as the world can watch each of them fall to rain upon the land below. Beatha Beatha is ruled by ice and snow as there is a dramatic increase in profane activity due to darkness. The sun only shines for 8 hours of the day and many choose to stock up on their food and firewood to stay indoors throughout the entirety of the season. Holidays and Festivals The Night of Fools - 38th of Finrai (October 30th) In the days of old, many people would gather to perform a very sacred, but very dark ritual in which a group of people can summon the souls of those who had fallen to the profane affliction and are unable to find the peace they need to return to the Mother. There were many risks involved with this ritual for it is said that when the ritual has begun, the souls of those lost away from the mother’s embrace can reach out and snatch away the consciousness of those participating in the ritual, or even those who are just passing by. The possessions became a regular hazard of the ritual, and unfortunately if the unclean spirit of the departed is able to end the life of another person while in possession of a body, they are allowed to take that body for their own and force the soul from its vessel to use for the rest of that body’s natural life. Throughout the years, citizens became concerned with such rituals and began to dress up as horrible monsters in order to scare away any who attempt to create this ritual. They believed that they would rather the lost souls remain wandering than risk the torment and tragedies of their loved ones that began to follow unsuccessful rituals. What started as a facade to frighten away the mages soon gained popularity as it blossomed into a new tradition as the years passed. Now one may see many people dressing up in all sorts of different scary costumes and trying to give their friends a little scare. Festivals are held all around Vortua, where many people carve drooks and settle a candle within them in remembrance of those lost to the profane ailment. People often feast, eat sweets, and participate in other spooky festivities.Category:Culture and Folklore